Unexpected Encounters
by nikki3
Summary: Two unexpected people pair up for one night. Will they make it last or will they let it go?


Title: Unexpected Encounters

Chapter: 1

Chapter Title: Hisoka and Kuroro

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Rating: R

Warning: lime (?)

Summary: Two unexpected people pair up for one night. Will they make it last… or will they let it go?

Author's notes: Um… Well, I just got this idea in the spur of the moment. Every chapter would focus on a different pairing. Erm… Pairings that are definitely not the usual. Hehehe. It's just one of those days where you wanna try something new… Oh well. Please review.^^

// blah // - thoughts

//"blah"// - refers to something someone said in the past

Two silhouettes were entwined on the bed. Clothes were strewn on the floor. A familiar coat was in a heap with a familiar shirt with playing card symbols. It was in one of the most expensive hotels. The room was thrice times large than others. It had its small kitchenette, a dining room and a living room with a wide-screen television. Although at this moment, the living room was a complete mess. Playing cards were all over the place, either strewn on the floor, or embedded in the walls or the furniture. The large sofa was overturned. Some of the chairs were broken. Most had torn upholstery. One can imagine the rising payment for damages. The room had a balcony that could probably fit eight to ten people. If you ever get tired of any of them, you could just give them an inconspicuous push over the ledge and it's good bye to dull and boring people. The bedroom, suffice to say, was BIG. It was impressive with its size and it was quite comfortable despite the burning, aching need gnawing away at my sanity right now.

"AAHH!"

Yes, that's me, the highly vocal one. Who would've thought it? Most would've thought that my current lover would be the vocal one, not me. I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.

"YES!"

Who would've thought that I'd end up in bed with this... mad clown... this man who betrayed the Genei Ryodan... But... He's so good...

"Don't stop!"

One had to wonder how we ever got into this situation. Had we simply lost our minds? If that's the case, then I could safely plead insanity to the ryodan. This is really something I should not be doing with Hisoka... But I can't help myself... I may never have another chance like this again...

~@~

Who would've thought that I'd have Kuroro Ruciful, leader of the infamous Genei Ryodan, writhing and squirming beneath me in pleaure, pleading, no, begging me for more? I certainly didn't. I still can't believe it myself. After he lost his nen abilities, I lost interest in him. Or so I thought. He was nothing more than a useless, broken toy that I was never able to play with. Oh well.

I never would've imagined that I'd end up in bed with him. Anyway, it's been hours since hearing him scream in ecstasy. He's curled up beside me fast asleep, leaving me alone with my restless thoughts on how we actually ended up this way.

After the York Shin debacle, I had gone off trying to kill time while waiting for the fruit to ripen. Gon isn't ready to fight me just yet. For some reason, the image of Kuroro's relieved smile after he found out that I wasn't one of the ryodan lingered in my mind. That gelled up hair of his made me wish that I could run my hands through it and ruffle it all up. I guess it got on my nerves that this guy always appeared so perfect and pristine. He acts so refined that it seemed as if he doesn't even have a single rebellious bone in his entire body!

But then he just appeared one day and offered me a deal I couldn't refuse. A chance to fight him in exchange for my help. I suppose it was a bit stupid of me to just invite him into my room... Not that I'm really complaining... He's quite good in bed actually.

But I digress. So, how'd it go again? Oh yeah. I invited the guy into the room. Made myself at home by playing cards... my way of course, while he, on the other hand, decided to sit down on the sofa by the wall. He did it elegantly and regally if I do say so myself.

He made himself such a good target that I just couldn't resist but try to ruffle his feathers somewhat by aiming my cards close to his face. He didn't seem phased at all. In fact, he just ignored me and kept reading his goddamn book!

I guess you could imagine the next thing that happened. I got annoyed by his lack of reaction. I marched right over to him, grabbed him by the collar and on impulse... I kissed him. How could I not? When I grabbed his collar, his eyes were still fixed on that book! I wanted a reaction! Any reaction!

So, yeah, I kissed him and his eyes went as wide as saucers. He tried to break it. I didn't let him. Him without his nen abilities has its advatages. He couldn't fight me off without his nen. Not that he was actually complaining a few moments later when he was sprawled on the bed, naked while he watched me strip. And neither was he complaining when I had him screaming in pleasure.

So that's how we ended up this way. Oh well. How this would actually turn out, I don't know. But I'm sure of one thing though, it's gonna be interesting.

~@~

The sunlight streaming through the curtains brightened the carpeted bedroom, waking up the lone figure on the bed. His raven black hair was a mess. Love marks lined the column of his throat. A hand went to rest against his forehead, where a familiar cross tattoo was. Then he looked over to the other side of the bed, to find that what he was looking for wasn't there! He sat right up. His heart was racing.

//Where is he?//

Just then, he noticed the sound of the shower being shut off. He let out a relieved sigh. Hisoka hadn't left yet. But even with that, where did this leave him? The door to the bathroom opened. Kuroro lifted his eyes, only to find Hisoka staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but at the last moment, shut his mouth and quickly averted his eyes.

There was a sad expression on his face that Hisoka noticed. He smirked and walked over to the bed. Kuroro still refused to look at him. He lifted the man's chin, not waiting for him to respond, he kissed him.

"You're mine."

~@~

//"You're mine."//

Kuroro sat on the sofa, waiting for Hisoka's return from Greed Island. A small smile tugged at his lips. //I'm yours eh?// He leaned back, still lost in his own thoughts.

//Sounds good to me.//

~OWARI~

Author's notes: Well, hope nobody kills me. ~.~; I've been stumped since the start of the summer. My writer's block is getting on my nerves. I've managed to do this by some miracle in the space of two hours. Now I hope that I won't go back to my usual stump. If you guys like this please review. Flamers can go to bloody freakin' hell.


End file.
